foodtruckfandomcom-20200213-history
Creperie Saint Germain
Creperie Saint Germain is a street food vendor with three locations in San Francisco. They serve sweet and savory crepes made with organic buckwheat and fresh, seasonal ingredients. Where is this truck usually parked? There are 3 Creperie Saint Germain locations in San Francisco: *222 Second Street *1 Sansome Street *1601 Mission St. (@ Chevron Station) Menu Savory Crepes -Made with Healty Buckwheat Batter *Cheese, Egg $5.50 *Cheese, Smoked Turkey, Egg $6.95 *Cheese, Ham, Egg $6.95 *Cheese, Bacon, Egg, Tomato $7.50 *Cheddar Cheese, Two Eggs Scrambled, Tomato, *Crème Fraiche, Basil, Mushroom $7.50 *Cheese, Avocado, Tomato $6.50 *Cheese, Tomato, Mushroom $6.50 *Cheese, Spinach, Mushroom $6.50 *Cheese, Smoked Turkey, *Cranberry $6.50 *Cheese, Ham, Pineapple $6.75 *Cheddar Cheese, Turkey Breast, Caramelized Onion, Crème Fraiche, Mushroom $7.75 *Two Eggs, Two slices of Turkey, Extra Cheese $7.50 *Got Goat? Two Eggs, Goat Cheese, Fresh Jalapeño, Tomato, Fresh Spinach $7.95 *Cheese, Bacon, Mushroom, Crème Fraiche $7.95 *Greek; Feta Cheese, Sundried Tomato, Caramelized Onion, Pine Nut, Spinach $7.95 *Ratatouille (Eggplant, Bell pepper, Onion), Cheese, Green Onion, Spinach $7.50 Add Goat Cheese $8.95 *Mediterranean (Feta Cheese, Olive, Avocado, Spinach, Green Onion) $7.95 *Tuna Tease! The Tuna salad wrapped in lettuce and delicious buckwheat, $7.75 *Rock Shrimp, Avocado, Tarragon, Basil, Lime, on bed of lettuce $7.95 *Chicken (Grilled Chicken with Béchamel Sauce, Mushroom), Cheese, Tomato, Spinach $7.50 *Salmon (Smoked Salmon, Cream Cheese, Caper, Green Onion, Spinach) $8.75 *Maya’s Lover (Beeeeeeeeef, Avocado, Beans, Jalapeño, Sour Cream, Cheese, Tomato, Green Onion) $8.95 Create your own version Cheese $1.00 / Avocado $1.00 / Mushroom $1.00 / Tomato $.50 / Capers $.50 / Green Onions $.50/ Spinach $.50 / Egg $.95 / Bacon $1.00 / Beef $1.50 / Olives $.50 / Turkey $1.00 / Chicken $1.00/ Ham $1.00 / Caramelized Onion $1.00 / Feta & Goat Cheese $1.50 / Pine nuts $.75 / Cranberry Sauce $.50 Dessert Crepes Add a scoop of vanilla ice-cream $1 *Lemon $4.25 *Sugar & Butter $4.50 *Sugar & Lemon $4.50 *Jam (Strawberry, Apricot) $5.00 *Peanut Butter & Honey $5.00 *Apple Sauce & Cinnamon $4.75 *Apple Sauce, Crème Fraiche, Cinnamon, Almonds, Caramel Sauce $6.75 *Chocolate $5.50 *Chocolate, Orange Marmalade, Almonds $6.50 *Chocolate, Banana, Coconut, Caramel Sauce, Almonds topped with Whipped Cream $7.50 *Chocolate, Banana & Pineapple $7.50 *Nutella $5.50 *Nutella & Banana $6.50 *Nutella & Strawberries $6.50 *Nutella, Banana & Strawberries $7.50 *Fresh Strawberries, Crème Fraiche, Powdered Sugar $7.50 *Chestnut Spread, Banana & Vanilla Ice-cream $6.75 *Honey, Banana & Almonds $5.50 *Fresh Apple, Brown Sugar & Cinnamon $5.50 *Ricotta Cheese, Apple Sauce, Cinnamon $5.75 Create your own version Chocolate $1.50 / Nutella $1.50 / Ricotta Cheese $1.00 Banana $.75 / Maple Syrup $.50 / Coconut $.50 Cranberry Sauce $.50 / Honey $.50 / Brown Sugar $.25 Fresh Apples $1.00 / Apple Sauce $.50 / Whipped Cream $.50 / Lemon $.25 / Almonds $.25 Cinnamon $.25 Beverages *Drip Coffee $2.00 *Hot Tea $1.50 *Lemonade $2.00 *Apple Juice / Orange Juice $2.00 *Organic Green Tea / Pomegranate Juice $3.00 *Soft Drinks / Bottled Water $2.00 Photos Category:Trucks Category:San Francisco Category:French Category:San Francisco French